Episode 3988 (2nd March 2005)
Plot Sadie and Jimmy are blaming each other for the situation they’re both in, but Jimmy reminds his wife that she was invited to join the family when she married him and ends up telling her that she's not a part of it now. Tom bumps into Cain in the village and confronts him from what he and Sadie did to Charity;''' telling him he knows exactly what the pair did to her and calls him a thug as he expresses his "broken heart" over her departure. Cain starts threating an unfazed Tom until Matthew rushes over to intervene and warn off Cain, who then leaves just as Matthew questions his father for squaring up to Charity's ex. After reminding Matthew of Cain's involuntary in Charity's departure, Tom instructs him to round up their family for a meeting at the office. Before joining the pair for meeting, Carl recalls Matthew's word from the previous night and simply tells Chloe to forget everything she saw and heard regarding her gradual knowledge about Paul Marsden. At the office, the King brothers and Sadie are at the office where Matthew defends Max when Jimmy shuns up for making a joke about his brothers "getting bonuses" within the meeting. Tom soon arrives and announces it's time for a few home truths;' proceeding to disregard Sadie's attempts to make a quick apology as she tells her father-in-law that what she did was out of love for the family. Tom quizzes Carl and Matthew about their knowledge of Sadie's set-up';' he also questions Jimmy upon deducing that his eldest son was never aware of Sadie's partnership with Cain. When all three deny their knowledge about Sadie's plot, Tom sends all but Jimmy and Sadie out of the room as Matthew tries to protest against her conspiracy with Cain';' he ends up leaving with Carl and Max when his father once again tells him to leave. Tom starts berating Jimmy over Charity amongst other things he has done in the past until Jimmy flips, telling his father that he's fed up with him alongside Matthew and Sadie for the way they treat him during their business schedules. Tom considers Jimmy's viewpoints to be out of the question and responds by sacking him, despite Jimmy's arguments that he gets to decide who he hires and fires as he's the director of King & Sons. Elsewhere, Zak asks Debbie why she didn’t go with Charity. She relays the truth about Cain and the wedding leaving poor old Zak appalled at his behavior. He later tells Cain that if he ever does anything to harm Debbie then his relationship with Zak is over. It spurs him into action for Cain tells Debbie that he's going to try and be a better dad. Back in the office, Tom calls Sadie in to berate her as he momentarily did to Jimmy just minutes ago';' she tries to placate her father-in-law by explaining her viewpoints in the situation and evening calling him "Dad", but Tom is having none of it and declares that Charity is worth ten "yet better" of her. He proceeds to tell her that she's vindictive and callous as he couldn't believe that she never told Jimmy in honesty that she didn’t want children, before finally telling her that he will never forgive her for betraying him. Sadie goes home crying and tells Zoe that she's ruined everything. Zoe tells her that she understands for she didn’t want Charity to marry Chris nor Kim to marry her father. But she tells her to not give up hope that soon all will be forgiven. Cast Regular cast *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Sadie King - Patsy Kensit *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Carl King - Tom Lister *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Max King - Charlie Kemp *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox Guest cast *Johnny Hupton - Andrew Whitehead Locations *Home Farm - ''Hallway and living room *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior and shop floor *Dale View - Living room *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard, living room/kitchen and Debbie's room *Pear Tree Cottage - King & Sons office *The Woolpack - Public bar Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,720,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2005 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes